Unwrapped
by MrsRen
Summary: Written for Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest 2018. Neither one of them wanted to spent the blasted holiday alone. After a bitter break up with Ron Weasley, Hermione chooses to deliver herself to her own ruin. It just so happens to be Draco Malfoy.


**This was written for Strictly Dramione's Valentines Day Smut Fest 2018.**

* * *

Hermione smoothed her hair down after taking the elastic out before taking a seat at the bar. A startled look crossed the landlord's face as she waved him down, whispering she wanted Ogden's. If she were to turn around, she would have been faced with the shocked expressions in the room.

She was quite aware of how it looked. Hermione Granger looked like the part of a broken hearted witch, downing her sadness with liquor in a well-known pub. She looked like she was delivering herself to her own ruin, but she hadn't. Not yet.

After leaving Harry's office at the Ministry, she'd apparated to her own flat to change out of her work attire. She ditched the gray blazer, tossing it on the floor while she rifled through her closet. Hermione had bought the dress in preparation for a date that had never happened. It came a few inches above her knees, clinging to her hips. The black dress left the back open, revealing smooth skin. She'd slipped on a pair of black pumps, grabbing a clutch on the way out the door.

The Wizarding World had quite a bit to say about her. From Skeeter loudly declaring she had been using Ron Weasley as a stepping stone to climb Ministry ranks, to an unofficial source stating perhaps she'd been cheating on her boyfriend the entire time.

It wasn't some nefarious plot on her end. And their relationship could have ended amicably if it weren't for his need to protect his damaged pride. Truth was, her heart had not been broken, but her trust had. They had been best friends for over a decade, but it wasn't hard to know it had been coming.

They both wanted different things in life, and they had come to the point where Ron had decided he wanted to marry her.

Unlike him, she wasn't ready to get married, to have kids. They were only twenty-one. There had been plenty of time for those plans in the future. She'd expressed those feelings with him, despite how hard it had been to tell him she didn't want to marry him.

A knee knocked against hers from beneath the bar as she tilted the first glass to her lips. "Granger." Malfoy wore a smirk, his hand already gripping a glass. "Surprised to see you here."

She glared at him, setting her glass down. "Malfoy." Her nose always crinkled as she said his last name. "What a unpleasant surprise to see you."

"I would have figured you'd be moping about at home."

"Why?" Her voice was strained. "Because my boyfriend broke my heart? It was going to happen regardless."

The smirk on his face faltered as he gave her a once over. "You were going to dump him and he just got there first?" His voice was loud against the countless others around him.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Malfoy." His grin widened as that left her lips. "Ron was going to propose to me after I told him I wasn't ready for marriage. I told him I would say no, and he proposed anyways."

"Merlin, no wonder he has it out for you." She glared at him from over the edge of her glass.

Hermione laughed without any humor, continuing. "Well, I didn't want to become the next Mrs. Weasley and get knocked up yet."

"Yet?" He repeated after her in a loud fashion, nearly knocking over his glass in his surprise. "How could you have even wanted to marry that prat?"

"I loved that prat for the better part of my life. I would have married him, but he thought it would be better to force it now. Ron thought that because it was going to happen anyway, his words, it might as well be now. I'm just beginning a career. I don't want to plan a wedding, or pick out baby names."

"He's never given a damn about your career. He's jealous, and intimidated by that success. You deserve better than him."

She was silent as he waved for more drinks. She dug around in her clutch, only to have a pale hand placed on her own.

"I've got the bill, Granger."

She was silent as they both took the shots he'd ordered. She noticed how he didn't wash it down with anything after, something she couldn't manage without gagging. Or how a stray drop of Ogden's trailed down his chin. "You've got..." She didn't bother finishing her sentence, instead moving forward to wipe it from his stubble.

"He picked a public spot on purpose, didn't he?"

She sighed, wishing he had stayed quiet. The Malfoy heir wasn't bad to look at when he stayed quiet. "Yes. He thought it might coerce me to say yes, so I wouldn't embarrass myself. Or if it went the other way, which it did, it would paint me as the villain. It worked." She shrugged. "Stop asking questions about my love life. It's boring and I don't want to talk about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Pick the subject."

She wet her lips, watching his eyes drop. "Why are you at a pub when you are supposed to be dating someone? Aren't you to be betrothed to Astoria Greengrass?"

He scoffed, choking on the shot he'd been taking. "You have the worst timing out of anyone I've ever met."

She waited for an answer, crossing her legs tightly.

"Astoria and I aren't compatible. As brother and sister, or as close friends, yes. I could never marry her. Besides, I'm much too young for that."

"Finally someone my age who isn't focused on getting a ring on their finger." She giggled as a smile spread across her face. "Well, it really has been nice talking to you, but I should get back to my own business."

His eyes narrowed, his hand shooting forward to stop her from turning away in her stool. "What business could you possibly have? You're sitting alone in a pub."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. She was surprised he hadn't caught on yet. "Since you won't leave, I will. I may have come alone, but I'm not leaving alone."

Malfoy's eyes widened, his lips parting in momentary surprise.

"Having you sit next to me is making me very unapproachable."

"Are you doing this to get back at Weasley?" he asked her then, standing to his feet.

"No. It will be nice to watch him eat his own words, but I'm doing this for the fact I haven't been fucked properly in months and I am not going to spend this stupid holiday alone." She thought he was leaving, but he grabbed her by her hips, pulling her into the curve of his body. "Malfoy?"

"Weasley hates me," Draco stated. His voice was low, and Merlin help her, husky.

She swallowed. "Correct." Her hands were flat on his chest. "That doesn't make this a good idea."

"Sure it does. You get a bit of payback."

"And?" she asked, challenging him. "Like I said, I'm not only doing this to get back at an ex-boyfriend."

"I'm also a fantastic lover."

Her voice caught in her throat. His eyes were dark as he peered down at her, his hand at the small of her back. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked weakly, taking a look around them to see if any of her former schoolmates were in the room.

"No." He exhaled the word beside her earlobe, nipping it gently. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete asshole, and this isn't a holiday I want to spend alone either."

Hermione's fingers curled into his shirt, wrinkling the fabric. "Your place, or mine?"

"Mine, but we have another stop first." It was the wicked smile that should have tipped her off.

* * *

Hermione did piece it together, but not until he Apparated with her. Her eyes widened at the restaurant, and she could only look at him in disbelief. "You're mental." She shook her head, tempted to walk away from him. "Ron will find out. I don't need to dangle this in front of him."

"You don't need to, but don't you want to?" He was daring her, leaning down towards her with his hands in his pockets. "He's here with some slag I'd bet he was seeing behind your back. He hurt you, didn't he?"

"He did," Hermione replied quietly, adjusting the strap of her dress. "Interesting, I bought this dress for him."

"He wouldn't have appreciated it on you."

"Are you saying you do?"

People were passing them on the street, whispering to the partners about the sight they'd just seen. "I'm stating a fact, which is that Weasley would be too concerned with ripping it off of you. I'd rather unwrap you."

His voice sent shivers down her spine as she looked at him.

"Are we going?" He acted as if he hadn't said one filthy thing to her, and she just narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know he'd be here, Malfoy?"

"His bragging of his Valentine's Day plans were in the Daily Prophet. I make it a habit to laugh at the misfortune when it's earned."

"You're horrible." She said the words, but they held no venom. "Everyone on this street is staring." He tilted his head to either side, taking in their surroundings. "What are you doing?" He'd taken hold of her hand, quickly lacing his fingers through her own.

"Making a decision for you, Granger."

She groaned as he pulled her into the restaurant. "You don't even have a booking!" Hermione said the words much louder than she should have, and he snickered as several heads turned towards them. Her cheeks were rosy as he asked the host if they might be able to get a table for dinner.

It was an upscale restaurant, the centerpieces of the tables caught her attention, and the light reflecting from the chandeliers set across the ceiling.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you here in our establishment." The host was a short, plump man. He was overly delighted at the sight of them.

Hermione, in her own anxiousness, fidgeted with her hair, tying it up once more.

"Thank you," she murmured, following them as she had no choice. Draco's grip on her hand was soft, and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Would you prefer a private table?" the man asked, and she wanted to grumble about the spoiled Malfoy.

"That won't be necessary tonight. Get us a seat as close to Ronald Weasley as possible." Draco requested; his devious smirk growing as the host's eyes widened in apprehension.

"Draco Malfoy!" she hissed, swatting his chest.

"Just play along." He rolled his eyes at her, yanking her from where she'd planted her feet. "We'll have fun if you let us."

"If you call me a boring swot one time, I will spend the rest of this night ruining you,"she told him matter-of-factly, watching his eyes grow wide at the statement. "No fights."

"No physical fights, unless he makes the first move." She only nodded as the host led them to a table that looked to be recently occupied.

"Did you kick someone out of their seats? You'd better pay for their dinner, Malfoy." She pinched his side, giggling to herself when it earned her a yelp.

"I'll handle it, Granger."

"Do you see how red his face is? This was a horrible idea. He's going to cause a huge scene." She only dared to whisper, her fingers tightening around his own.

"Then I'll handle it." He repeated the words roughly, his jaw clenched as Ron rose from his seat. "Thank you, I can take it from here." Malfoy told the host, pulling out her chair for her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ron spat at them, throwing his napkin onto his table.

"Is it not obvious?" Hermione asked him. "I'm on a date." She couldn't help but smirk as Draco put his hands on her hips, even choking on his own saliva at her words.

"Is Malfoy the best you could get? Did you pay him to make me jealous?"

She only shook her head at the words, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't owe you any sort of answer for what I do in my life anymore."

"Maybe the two of you can share scars."

"No." She muttered as Draco took a step forward. "Allow me." Hermione turned on Ron, grasping the wine glass in front of his date. "Excuse me, I just need to borrow this for a moment."

Draco chuckled as she threw it in his face, not tall enough to dump it over his head.

"The only thing we will be sharing is multiple orgasms. I hear Draco can handle that." She turned on her heel, dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Granger,"he muttered to her as they passed the host once more. "Hey, stop!" He caught her by her wrist, and bent down to kiss her, a simple brushing of his lips against hers at first. Until she pulled at his hair and bit down on his lower lip.

"You're right. I wanted to."

"Yeah." he said in a breathless whisper.

* * *

The first thought she had as he held her against him in order to side-along, was that he'd Apparated to the point outside of his flat rather than inside on purpose. "You wanted us to be seen, didn't you?" She asked.

He didn't answer as he kissed her once more, his palm flat against her bare back. Draco led her backwards, fumbling with the keys from his pocket.

Ah, he was still restricted by some of the stipulations set forth in his probation, such as living with small Muggle acts that served as an inconvenience to him.

She smiled at the sight of him with the keys, rather than using his wand. Though if he didn't unlock the door soon, she had the feeling he might just kick the door open and fix it later. "Let me." Hermione whispered, taking the keys from him and unlocking the door in a moment. "We will be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Having second thoughts?" he asked her while while grabbing her arse and lifting her.

Hermione felt rather bold as she locked her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles. "Of course not." She gasped as he pressed her back to the door, the door cold against her back. The two of them were still in plain sight, but she didn't care at all. "Close the door." She broke away from him.

He smirked and kicked the door shut with his foot.

Hermione leaned backwards to flip the lock into place. "Nice flat,"she told him, working on the tie around his neck, only to throw it on the floor as he walked past his kitchen.

It was hardly a lie, from the leather couch to the matching chairs and the drapes she imagined brushing her fingers against.

"You hardly need to compliment my home decor, Granger." He laughed, a low rumble in his throat.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd rather me compliment you." The look he gave her stole the teasing words right out of her mouth, and she cut herself off.

"I don't need the validation. You would have never left with me if you weren't interested. Tell me, was it the rumors that made you say yes?" His voice sent shivers down her spine as he removed one hand from her arse to open the bedroom door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione lied, unhooking her legs as he set her down.

"You're an awful liar, Granger." He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around; his fingers were soft against her scalp as he let her hair down, running his fingers through her curls as gently as he could.

She whimpered as he pulled her hair, tugging her head back to rest on his chest as she peered up at him. "I may have heard rumors, but it's not what made me leave that pub with you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Care to share, Miss Granger?" His voice was velvet, and she was frozen against him.

"You're not bad to look at. With the ridiculous amount of women you've been seen with, you are either horrible at sex because you can't keep one."

"Perhaps I didn't care to see any of those witches again."

She shrugged. "Or you're a rich playboy, which is far more likely, and the rumors are true. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." Hermione turned to face him, her fingers quickly working the buttons of his shirt. His jacket fell to the floor first, his shirt quickly following. Her eyes had barely skimmed over the faded Dark Mark when he cleared his throat.

"I apologize. I hadn't thought to cast a Glamour Charm. Just a moment."

She knocked his wand from his hand, covering the faded mark with her hand and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him once more. Hermione walked him backwards until he bumped into his dresser.

"Granger–."

"I don't care about that, Draco." His eyes widened just a fraction of the use of his first name. "Get used to it," she murmured, kissing down his neck and across his collarbone. "I hope I'm screaming it later."

Malfoy swiped his arm across the top of the dresser, throwing all of his belongings over the carpeted flooring. "There is a bed right there,"she said, pointing out, but he didn't offer a response; instead, Draco slipped the sleeves of her dress off, and she let it pool at her feet. For a brief moment, she moved to cover her chest, suddenly wishing he'd turned the lights off.

"No, you're stunning." His voice was hoarse as he put her arms back to her sides.

She was bare before him, having charmed her dress, that had been backless. There was nagging insecurity in the back of her mind; Hermione was a confident Witch, but she'd seen the other women he'd been with in the past.

"Could you dim the lights at the least?" she asked quietly, and he bent to grab his wand. It wasn't as dark as she would have preferred, dark enough to cover the scars she had, yet another thing he'd never had to see when he was shagging the Greengrass sisters. "Thank you."

His fingers were coarse against her hips as he lifted her to sit atop his dresser, her back to the vanity mirror. Hermione slid her hands down her legs, moving to slip the black pumps off.

"Leave the heels." He ordered.

He dipped his head down, dragging his tongue across the hardened peak. She arched into him, moaning quietly as he held her hands to her sides, sucking softly. "Oh." She cried out, freeing her hands, latching her fingers in his hair as he traced over the lace knickers with his fingers. "More," she muttered. Hermione saw the smirk on his face as he slid one finger inside of her aching heat.

"Look at me."

She obeyed, only to see his devious smirk when she opened her eyes again. Following his gaze, she looked down, but the sight almost proved to be too much-his more than obvious bulge, which must be aching to be freed, ad his fingers working her, pushing relentlessly in and out of her.

"You're gorgeous."

She wetted her lips, gripping onto the edge of the dresser.

"And so goddamned tight."

"Draco." She moaned louder. "That feels incredible." Her breasts shook with her uneven breathing. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned against the mirror, content to take all the pleasure he could, and would give her.

A strangled shriek tore from her throat as his tongue slid against her slit, circling her clit while he slid another finger into her cunt. "Oh, my God. Draco." Hermione spread her legs further apart, deciding in the heat of the moment that this was a picture she would commit to memory. The sight of him between her spread legs, and his mouth on her.

"Fuck." Hermione hissed, her head falling back against the mirror. Her fingers knotted in his hair, tugging slightly as he licked against her soft folds. She was a mess above him, still holding onto the edge of the dresser with her left hand, but she pulled on her nipple with her right.

His eyes were on her as she rolled the hardened peak between her nimble fingers, and it was when she was pulling gently on it once more, that he sucked on her clit.

The noise that tumbled from her lips was hardly a scream, perhaps a shriek. Her hand fell away from her breast as she panted. "What? No, don't," Hermione whined as he stood.

"Are you always this impatient?" His voice was low in her ear as he kissed the skin below it. "We have all night." Draco leaned down to curl his tongue around her nipple.

Hermione whimpered. "No," she gasped. "I've never been this impatient." Her answer caused him to still in his movements, his gray eyes sweeping over the sight of her. "What you did, I've never,"

"Weasley never ate you out?" She rolled her eyes at his crass words.

"Of course he did, you idiot. It just wasn't," Hermione trailed off, wishing she'd just kept the words to herself and remained in awe in silence. "It was never like that." She kept her chin up, forcing herself to look at him. She'd thought he might laugh at her revelation, or make a jab at her sexual inexperience, which was also far from the truth.

Except he didn't say anything at all. She jumped as he picked her up from the dresser, carrying her to the large bed against the wall in two steps. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer her.

Draco laid her on the bed, his gaze lingering on the way her hair spilled over the pillows. His fingers wrapped around her ankles as he spread her legs once more, and crimson filled her cheeks. "You are exquisite." His words were soft, and she stopped trying to close her legs once more.

Hermione gulped, watching how he moved as a predator, as if he couldn't wait to devour her. "Did you ever come first, Hermione?"

It might have been the question that made her stomach clench in anticipation. It might have been the sound of her first name on his lips. "Sometimes." she replied, licking her lips.

"Not every time?" Draco asked her, placing a kiss to her trembling inner thigh.

"Not every time." Her voice was weak as she watched him kiss up her inner thigh, biting her lip so she wouldn't demand for what she really wanted. He didn't say another word as his tongue slid against her clit, and two fingers slipping inside of her aching core.

Hermione moaned, her fingers digging into the silk sheets. The pleasure he was giving her was too much. There wasn't a chance that she would be able to enjoy this as long as she wanted to, but she could hope he would do it once more before their time together was over.

She was almost embarrassed of how quickly she came to the edge, unable to hold on to sanity as her back arched of the bed. Then again, she thought to herself that perhaps the rumors were true, and Malfoy was a fantastic lover.

Hermione shuddered as she dared to look down at him, finding his eyes were on her every movement.

The shock that covered his face in a fleeting moment as she called his name was exhilarating.

Hermione grabbed at him, her hands everywhere on his chest as she climbed shakily to her knees to kiss him.

The skin of his hand was soft against hers as he cupped the back of her neck, tilting her head. Beneath her fingers, she could feel his own erratic heartbeat, achingly similar to her own.

She fumbled slightly as she forced him to lay on his back on the bed, completely ignoring his protests as she straddled his waist. "Stop complaining." she muttered, nipping his bottom lip. "You don't have to be in control."

"I prefer it." Came the low response.

He didn't say a word as her nails moved across his collarbone, or while she pressed her lips to his skin. Hermione nipped the skin there, her nails digging into his shoulder as his hands grasped her hips.

Draco sat up, stilling her movements. His eyes were dark as he looked her over. "You shouldn't attempt to tease me." A whimper left her as his hand slid between her thighs, and he rubbed her clit in slow, torturous strokes. "Or take control. It won't work."

She watched, her body humming in anticipation as he leaned forward, his tongue darting out and flicking her hard nipple. "God." Hermione panted, grinding against his fingers. "I don't care if you're in control, just, _now_."

He'd flipped her on her back before she quite realized she was now beneath him, and that he was staring at her hungrily.

Hermione watched him stand to his feet and rid himself of the remainder of his clothes. "Come here." she uttered softly, pulling him down by his shoulders to press her lips to his.

He only indulged her for a moment before pulling away from her, settling on his haunches. Hermione had been embarrassed when her dress had first ended up on his bedroom floor; she'd attempted to cover herself.

With the way he was staring at her, as if he were thinking of all the different way he wanted to take her, she couldn't bring herself to shy away from him. She insisted on fanning the flames, parting her legs in a move that had her cheeks flaming.

Draco's fingers circled her right ankle, lifting it rest on his shoulder while he kissed the sensitive skin there, dragging his lips down the inside of her calf. Soft moans escaped her as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her. He looked to her once more, tipping his fingers beneath her chin to gain her attention after her eyes had fluttered shut.

Her breath caught.

And then she nodded. "Please?"

Draco groaned at her soft plea, leaning over her with blond hair falling in his face. "Merlin." he cursed. Her shock was etched into her features as her lips parted. He was slow, deliberate in his movements as he buried himself inside of her. "Fuck."

"Draco." she panted.

He kissed her hard, silencing the pretty whimpers slipping between her lips. "Hermione." His voice broke on her name as she slipped her leg from his shoulder, wrapping her legs around him and forcing him to slide inside her fully.

Her breath was hot against his ear, her fingers latched in his hair, which seemed to be something she enjoyed far too much. "Harder, Malfoy." He was holding back, for whatever his reasons were. Perhaps he feared he'd shatter the illusion they'd crafted for the night.

Or, he had been holding back until his self control snapped.

"God." Hermione moaned, closing her eyes as he took hold of her hair, yanking it backwards to expose her neck. Her legs fell from his waist, unable to keep her grip when he was wringing moan after moan from her.

"This flat isn't silenced." he said flatly, watching her eyes shoot open as he drove inside her once more. She might have replied, if he hadn't cut her off with his demands. "Anyone who is listening will know who's doing this to you."

Hermione's back arched off the bed, pushing her breasts in the air while his thumb was flat against her clit once more. "Oh, my God." she choked. "Draco,"

"Don't come." Draco ordered.

"There's not a chance in hell, Malfoy-"

He cut her off, covering her mouth with his palm for a moment. "I'll push you over the edge so many times you won't be able to bloody walk out of here tomorrow, love. But only if you listen."

She shook her head furiously, her hands falling from his shoulders and digging into silk sheets while she attempted to comply with his demands. "I can't." Her body shuddered.

There was a smirk firmly planted on his face as she shattered beneath him, her hair a mess and sticking to her forehead. "I couldn't." she gasped once more.

"Then you're going to learn." Draco spoke lowly, his words a low purr. He left her room to wiggle out from under him, if she chose. "You've always liked a challenge, haven't you, Granger?"


End file.
